Various patterns are known for sewing the sleeves of a garment, such as a turnout coat for a fireman or a coverall for a firefighter, to the body of the garment. One common pattern is a set-in/box pattern, in which the sleeves are sewn to the body along generally vertical seams, at the front and back portions of the body. Another common pattern is a raglan pattern, in which the sleeves are sewn to the body along slanted seams extending from the underarms to the neckline. Another common pattern is a dolman pattern, in which the sleeves are sewn to the body along a generally horizontal seam extending along the front and back portions of the body and in which the sleeves are sewn to each other along a generally vertical seam, at the center of the back portion of the body.
Each aforenoted pattern has its advantages and its disadvantages. As compared to the raglan and dolman patterns, the set-in/box pattern tends to be most comfortable but tends to use the most material. As compared to the set-in/box pattern, the raglan pattern tends to use less material but tends to place the weight of the garment on the neck, rather than on the shoulders, so as to be less comfortable. As compared to the set-in/box pattern, the dolman pattern tends to use less material but tends to be undesirably bulky, in the front of the garment, when the wearer reaches forward.